Choices
by Heaven's Immortal
Summary: For the Odd Fathers Challenge. Charlie goes to see Carlisle to discuss his growing concerns about Edward and Bella's Relationship.


Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing Twilight. That would be Stephenie Meyer…

**Choices**

"Carlisle, Charlie is going to come to the house tomorrow after he gets home from work at 4:00. He wants to discus something with you but I'm not sure what exactly that is." Alice said in a human tone from her room.

"Okay thank you Alice. I'll keep that in mind and make sure I don't need to take any double shifts at the hospital. Are there going to be any major incidents I'm going to need to be present for?" I replied in just as even a tone.

After a long silence Alice replied, "Only an allergic reaction to peanut butter, nothing serious just a rash. Otherwise you're good. I can see this conversation is going to be important to Charlie so please, no last minute shifts."

"Of course Alice, Thank you."

The next day, as Charlie is Driving up their Driveway.

"Carlisle, he wants to talk to you about Bella and. He thinks were going to run away together and get married. He's very nervous and hopes he isn't interrupting anything. I think we should all go. When he asks would you please be so kind as to say that you know nothing?" Edward said in an extremely fast voice that could only be audible to other vampires.

"Of course, Edward, thank you for the warning. Oh and yes, I do think it would be more comfortable for him if you all left. You can wait in the woods if you don't want to go any were in particular."

"Thank you. Good luck."

The cruisers engine wasn't exactly purring when it parked into the driveway but it wasn't wheezing like Bella's old truck… What could have possible tipped him off?

As Edward ran out the back door the first knock on the door came.

"Hello Chief Swan. Can I help you?"

"Um, yes, I actually ah, please…call me Charlie. Um, I have a few questions that I think you might be able to help me answer. I'm not exactly sure how to begin but…" The poor man was spluttering and he looked so very uncomfortable, where's Jasper when you need him?

"Charlie, why don't you come in? We can talk in a more comfortable area." I answered smoothly, trying to ease some of the tension that was thick in the air.

"Oh. Okay, if you're okay with this… I didn't want to invite myself in. Thank you though."

"Of course, would you like something to drink?"

"No, its okay, I don't want to impose."

"Not a problem. We have all different types of wine and other beverages."

"I'll have a diet coke, if that's ok with you"

"Of course it is Charlie. Really you needn't be uncomfortable."

"Thank you."

As I walked back into the family room the Chief had his head laid on the back of the couch and his brow was covered with dew like sweat.

"Charlie?" I asked a little worried that he might have a heart attack from all the anxiety.

"Oh yes, sorry Carlisle, if I may, it was a ruff day at work and then these questions I that I have, well, they've been bothering me for a while now, and, well. It's just a lot to handle."

"I understand. Charlie, would you like to talk about your troubles now?"

"Yes that would be great. I am sorry if I'm intruding on anything." He said while looking around the room as if one of my family members might materialize out of no where.

"Not a problem. What is your first question?"

"Well first off, I was wondering if you had any ideas on how far Bella and Edward's relationship has progressed?"

"As far as I have been informed they are just your average teenage couple. There haven't been any events that would lead me to consider a greater problem. Has anything happened specifically to concern you?" Edward hadn't adequately prepared me for this. This could be harder than I thought.

"Well not exactly, but they're joined at the hip and I would hope that I have taught Bella enough to know not to run off with the first boy she thinks she loves just because he's her first, but I'm not sure that she has retained it. When Edward left, Bella was nearly broken beyond repair and I can't bear that happening again. To be honest I haven't been acting exactly friendly towards him because of that and well…at the rate she and Edward are going they could be getting married in a week and I'm not sure Bella would tell me. See, when I was younger I got married to Renee. When we had Bella we had no idea what we were getting ourselves into, I'm not trying to make it sound like Bella was an accident, she is the best thing that ever happened to me, but, I don't want that for her. Because of our mistakes both Renee and I have drilled her with the fact that you need to wait to be married and consider everything before taking that huge step. I really am not trying to imply that Edward is a bad person, he seems like a fine young man, but, I am a father and I can't help but worry for my daughters well being."

"Charlie, I can comprehend where you're coming from, but before we continue, I wanted to let you know that Edward suffered from their separation as well. It was atrocious having to watch him mope around the house and say nothing. He didn't play the piano the entire time we were away, and every time Esme, my wife, asked why he just said, 'Bella'. I also worry about them running away together but Bella does seem to have a strong head on her very sturdy shoulders. She doesn't seem like the kind of adolescent who would leave like that without at least saying goodbye. I don't believe you have anything to concern yourself over."

Charlie looked a little relieved but continued "I was also wondering, well, if you don't mind me asking. You don't think they have been having, I mean, you don't think that their relationship is far enough for them to consider…" after a long, awkward silence and a troubled sigh from Charlie, "sex." The last word came out in a barely audible whisper.

"Charlie, I truly believe that Bella is too intelligent to consider having sexual intercourse at such an early age. Edward and I have a very close bond and he has not mentioned anything about this to me. I can say that this seems very unlikely for these two. Edward has very old fashioned values and believes that marriage should come before intimacy, I'm sure he and Bella have discussed this to great lengths since as you have so notable stated they are very close. Edward would never jeopardize Bella's honor, of that you can rest assured."

"Thank you Carlisle, that's what I was thinking also but, teenagers will be teenagers and I remember what my friends and I were doing at their age, it just worries me that's all. I really am happy that they make each other happy but…"

"As a parent you can only wonder how far things are going. I understand and I believe that you needn't worry about those two. If Edward mentions anything I will be sure to notify you immediately."

"Likewise, thank you Carlisle, for everything. You have been a great help."

"I'm happy to be of service, come back anytime, and have a nice day."

Charlie smiled as he said "You too, Carlisle." With that he got up, shook my hand and left the house. Edward did not prepare me for this…as he rounded the corner of the kitchen into the family room…I told him…_You owe me for that one…_ he just smiled and went out to his car. Kids…I tell ya….

­­­­­­­­­­­­­-

**A/N: this is my first fan fic and I'm posting under my mom's account (tnuccio) until mine is up and running! Please let me know what you think! Thanks!**


End file.
